


Hello, Stranger

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reunion, Romance, The Gravedigger - Freeform, Winterfell, alayne stone - Freeform, kiss, lovely love, the vale, unkiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Different times when Sansa and Sandor say, 'Hello, Stranger" to each other over the course of their relationship. One-shot set in book canon au.





	

“Hello, stranger,” was what she said when she caught him unawares in the gazebo. His cowl had slipped off. She could see the telltale scars of the past staring back at her.He was wide-eyed and probably thought she would never find out. But she had felt a kinship with the big, silent, brother since he had arrived a week prior. It only took a bit of following him around and watching his mannerisms, for her to deduce that it was her non-ser, true knight, underneath the dung colored-robes. Once he was made real before her, it didn’t take long for her tears to escape. Suddenly her arms clung to him. It was nice to see someone who had tried to help her. Even someone who had been so harsh at times. It was nice to be Sansa again if only for a moment. What came next was an even nicer surprise: He embraced her in return and vowed to help her in anyway he could. It was that night that he started to plan her escape from the Vale.

 

 

“Hello, stranger,” was what he said the night he pulled her with him into the dark of the godswood and kissed her for the first time. She had learned to her embarrassment that he never kissed her the night that the Blackwater burned. She had been so certain. Feeling mortified, she had been ready to make a hasty departure, but before she could run he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. “You wanted a kiss…I’ve always wanted to kiss you. Let’s a make a real memory then.”

 

 

“Hello, stranger” was what she said when he finally came back from fighting with Jon and the other Lords against the undead army. She tried to play coy. She tried to act as though she hadn’t been terrified that after all they had been through since leaving the Vale and reclaiming Winterfell, that she could have lost him so easily to this otherworldly enemy. The idea that he could survive so much but die in such an uneven battle was too difficult to accept. Thankfully, her father’s Gods, chose to protect him once more. The tears came unbidden and as she tried to wipe them away he held her face close to his own.

“I said I’d be back, Little bird. The Others didn’t stand a chance against a man who has so much worth fighting for.” He said as he pressed his hand to her swollen belly and a long overdue kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot I originally did on tumblr. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
